¿Un pergamino?
by max.arti
Summary: Pero que demonios donde estamos, naruto, sasuke y sakura viajaron a través del tiempo a sus cuerpos adultos y viceversa que pasara, Espero que les guste esta nueva historia


Naruto estaba saltando en rama en rama atrás de sus compañeros recordando la misión que la abuela les otorgo, unas horas antes en la oficina del hokage de la hoja estaba un niño rubio escandaloso, al lado un chico de cabello azabache con expresión seria en su rostro, junto una chica de un exótico cabello rosa y detrás de ellos un señor de cabello gris que desafiaba la gravedad con solo un ojo visible, mientras la hokage le explicaba en qué consistía la misión

-Muy bien ustedes van a escoltar al concejal del señor del fuego que trae un pergamino que podría ser o no importante para konoha

-Como que podría ser importante pregunto el uchiha con curiosidad

-La verdad que es un pergamino antiguo que el señor feudal encontró en su biblioteca, que esta sellado por lo tanto no se puede abrir entonces no lo envía para poder saber cuál es su contenido, podría ser un tratando y un escrito de un antigua señor feudal del pasado o tal vez solo sea una carta sin valor, por eso aprovecho que su concejal venía a konoha para su informe semestral y de una vez le encargo el pergamino, respondió con simpleza la quita hokage.

-Está bien y donde será el punto de encuentro pregunto Kakashi

-Sera en hotel llamado koin donde actualmente se encuentra hospedado el concejal meroko, que se encuentra cerca de país de las aguas termales, ¿Kakashi tú lo debes conocer?, el peliplata asintió

-Bueno esta misión está catalogada como rango c, tienen dos horas para preparar todo e irse a la misión.

…

De vuelta al presente ya casi llegaban a su destino según palabras de Kakashi, y era un alivio porque no tenían un viaje tan largo desde la misión del país de las olas, los tres genin solo querían descansar a un que el pelinegro no lo demostraba y su maestro ya estaba acostumbrando a esos viajes largos así que no mostraba cansancio

-Hay esta grito el uzumaki logrando ver el hotel donde se hospedaba la persona que tenía que escoltar

Los ninjas se acercaron al hotel de se podía ver un señor de unos 40 años de edad aproximadamente con un kimono rojo con franjas negras, el maestro del equipo de los jóvenes ninjas se acercó y dijo la clave secreta

-Sabes ase un buen clima

-Bueno prefiero el invierno

Kakashi suspiro pensando –lo que tengo que hacer abecés pienso que tsunade lo hace por diversión, kakashi resinado dijo –Si está bien chidoris

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Kakashi ya ha pasado tiempo dijo el concejal meroko

-Creo que si, dijo Kakashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza vicio que adquirió de su alumno rubio

-¿Me imagino que este es tu equipo? pregunto meroko señalando a los niños detrás del peliplata tratando de ahogar una risa sin mucho éxito, el mencionado asintió, para luego entrar al hotel donde pasarían la noche

-Muy bien yo me llamo meroko kion, como se imaginan este hotel le pertenece a mi familia así que siéntase libre de descansar

-Kakashi hablo diciendo- este es el equipo 7

Meroko pensó -así que siguen la tradición e

-Yo soy sakura haruno dijo la pelirosa inclinándose con respeto, meroko también si inclino levemente diciendo -es un gusto, después siguió el pelinegro

-Yo soy sasuke uchiha que también hizo una reverencia, también es un gusto conocer a uno de los últimos uchiha, después siguió el rubio

-Yo soy naruto uzumaki y seré el futuro hokage deberás, sakura rápidamente se dio un golpe gritando – se más respetuoso baka, lo siento mucho no es muy educado

-Meroko pensó -parece que todos los uzumakis son así, el concejal se agacho dónde estaba el rubio sobándose la cabeza con un leve puchero, -¿Así que un uzumaki?, naruto miro al concejal algo confundido no sabiendo a que se refería

-Entonces tu deberías tener esto, meroko saco un pergamino de sus ropas así dándoselo a naruto Sakura se alarmo diciendo –Ese no es el pergamino que tsunade sama menciono

-Así es respondió con simpleza meroko

-Pero no sería mejor se lo diera a kakashi sensei

-Pues él es un uzumaki, así que no está en mejores manos

-Esta vez los tres genin estaban más confundidos, meroko le paso la llave de una habitación a Kakashi y se retiro

…

Los genin estaban en la habitación, mientras Kakashi estaba en el bar hablando más con el concejal al parecer era conocidos, naruto mientras miraba el pergamino con curiosidad, el pergamino tenía un tamaño mediano con el símbolo de un remolino como el estampados de los chalecos de shinobis de konoha

-Oye dobe no juegues con eso

Naruto solo miro al uchiha mientras se le ocurría una manera de fastidiarlo

-Solo estas celoso porque me lo dieron a mí, y a ti ni la hora dijo naruto con un tono burlón

Sasuke bufo con un –hmpf

-Jejejeje

-Ya cállate dobe

-A quien le dices dobe, teme

Los dos genin se miraban mientras soltaban destellos de sus ojos

La pelirosa ya estaba harta de la discusión entre sus compañeros –Ustedes dos ya basta, naruto deja de molestar a sasuke kun parecen niños, dijo sakura con las manos en la cintura con un semblante amenazante más para el rubio que para el pelinegro

-Está bien sakura chan se disculpaba naruto mientras se cubría con sus manos para protegerse y sasuke solo decía –hmpf

-Saben algo todavía no entiendo es a que se refería meroko san con **"pues él es un uzumaki"**

-De hecho yo también me lo preguntaba dijo el uchiha

Los dos genin miraban a naruto como esperando una respuesta

-Aaa porque me miran así yo también no entendí nada deberás

Sasuke y sakura suspiraron en decepción, -me pregunto qué adra en este pergamino dijo la pelirosa tomando el pergamino entre sus manos

-¿Y porque no lo abrimos? dijo el uzumaki

-Dobe no oíste la hokage dijo que estaba sellado no hay forma de abrirlo

-Mira naruto para que entiendas, es como un rollo de almacenamiento donde las cosas solo se liberan cuando usas algo de chakra y pero este pergamino esta sellado de tal forma que lo tienen que examinar para saber cómo liberarlo

-Bueno ya entiendo, naruto miro otra vez con más atención el pergamino que estaba en la mano de sakura, lentamente lo tomo de las manos de la pelirosa y dijo –Pues no se ve muy difícil de abrir, creo que ya sé cómo abrirlo

La haruno y el uchiha lo miraron con fundidos, naruto recordó como el sabio pervertido hacia unas especie de kanjis en el piso y luego realizabas unas poses de manos para abrir un pergamino parecido, realmente de alguna manera supo memorizar y comprender ese tipo de jutsu, durante el viaje que hicieron cuando fueron a buscar la abuela en ese momento no le tomo mucha importancia pero aun lo tenía presente en su memoria, mientras el uzumaki toma un pixel y con algo de tinta enfoco al de chakra y comenzó a escribir los intricados kanjis que recordaba de su pervertido maestro para luego hacer sellos con sus manos y por ultimo poso una mano sobre el estampado de remolino así en viendo chakra al pergamino haciendo que los kanjis brillaran para posteriormente abrirse el pergamino de una manera muy asombrosa

-Pero queee naruto como hiciste eso, pregunto sakura algo confundida

-A pues veras no lose, es muy complicado para explicar deberás

-No entiendo lo que dice, musito sasuke tratando de leer el pergamino que apenas se había abierto lo tomo

Sakura se le unió pero tampoco entendía los kanjis y naruto se puso en medio de los dos pero tampoco los entendía pero tuvo una idea, de repente se mordió el dedo y puso la sangre en todo el centro del pergamino de repente comenzó a brillar y una luz los segó

…

Naruto abrió los ojos algo desorientado y con muchas preguntas, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿sakura chan y sasuke dónde están?, que rayos paso pensó naruto agarrándose su pelo rubio pero se sorprendió al sentir que estaba más largo de lo normal, de repente miro sus manos que estaban más grandes de echo todo su cuerpo estaba más grande, se fijó dónde estaba parecía un departamento, miro donde estaba el baño y corrió y se miró en el espejo y grito

-Pero qué demonios, no lo podía creer ya no era el, bueno si parecía ser el pero mucho más grande se fijó en su ropa que tiene una chaqueta negra remangada su brazo derecho y algo que la llamo la atención es que su otro brazo está lleno de vendad y con su pantalón naranja y unas sandalias ninjas negras

-Enserio que paso

…

En otro lugar sasuke abrió los ojos muy confundido no sabía que estaba pasando además se sentía muy raro lo primero que noto es que no tenía su brazo derecho además que veía raro todo a su alrededor se miró en un espejo que encontró cuando se miró solo dijo

-Qué demonios

…

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a todos lados reconociendo que estaban en la habitación de su casa, pero como era posible si estaban en una misión, se sentía diferente además que todo su habitación estaba ordenada de forma distinta, no recordaba tener tantos libros además de esa cama era más grande, se miró en el tocador que había y grito

-AAAAA

Sakura observo con más atenta en el espejo mirando como sus facciones habían madurado y como llevaba un atuendo rojo sin magas con una especie de listón en su cintura con unos chor negros con calentadores en los codos y rodillas, con sandalias ninjas. De repente los padres de sakura entraron a la habitación

-¿Que paso? sakura pregunto una señora de cabello algo anaranjado, conocida como mebuki la madre de sakura

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su madre se veía diferente con algunas canas y unas leves arugas

-A no estoy bien mama, respondió rápidamente sakura tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

-Enserio estas rara desde tu última misión, a y ¿Cómo esta naruto san? desde tu misión no has mencionado nada de el

Sakura pensó **"naruto san" **desde cuando le dice así

-Su pongo que está bien, respondió con simpleza

-No se has así con mi futuro yerno

Sakura grito –Queeeeee

Mebuki se retiró con una leve sonrisa, mientras sakura se abrazaba así misma pensando –yo amo a sasuke kun

De todos modos esto es muy complicados no entiendo nada, como es posible que esto ha ya pasado pensó sakura, y de repente recordó algo que le podría ayudar se dirigió a su armario y en una caja se sorprendió al ver barios cuadernos que ella reconoció y comenzó a leer como loca.

…

De vuelta con naruto el salió a la calle a ver si podía encontrar a sus compañeros, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver como las personas le sonreía y lo saldaban con amabilidad, tenía que admitir que era muy agradable pero no podía distraerse tiene que encontrar a sus compañeros de quipos. Naruto decidió ir a la torre hokage a ver si obachan podía ayudarle, cuando subió a la oficina del hokage grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su sensei hay en la silla del hokage

-Que se te ofrece naruto dijo Kakashi con su voz monótona habitual

-Kakashi sensei usted es el hokage

Kakashi alzo una ceja – Naruto estas bien

Naruto estaba atónito fijándose más en su maestro ya no poseía el sharingan y llevaba un chaleco distinto pero por lo demás era el mismo

-Aaaa no nada Kakashi sensei solo estoy algo desorientado deberás

-debe ser por tu última misión ve y descansa

-A bueno Kakashi sensei me retiro, naruto salió de la torre y se recostó en una barandilla observando el rostro de los hokage, estaba su mido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que decía

-Naruto kun

El uzumaki se volteo' a ver quién lo llamaba, y era una chica de rostro armonioso con unos ojos perlados y un traje ceñido al cuerpo que hacia relucir su envidiable figura, con un cabello negro azulado que le llegaba más debajo de la espalda, -ciertamente es muy bonita pensó el rubio

Hinata se acercó a naruto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ya que desde que regresaron de la misión donde rescataron a su hermana y ese último beso que paso ase unas horas, no volvieron hablar y tenía que aclarar su situación

Naruto todavía la miraba analizándola pero todavía no la reconocía

-Naruto kun estas bien dijo hinata

El uzumaki pensó **"Naruto kun"** la única persona que lo llamaba así, además que tenía esos ojos perlas era hinata la del equipo 8, -¿Hinata eres tú?

-EEE si soyyy yo, respondió hinata con algo de tartamudeo y roja por la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio

Naruto pensó si es ella, sigue poniéndose roja es algo rara

-Naruto kun podemos hablar sobre aquello, dijo hinata poniendo a un más roja

Naruto arqueo una ceja no sabiendo a que se refería, pensando no puedo perder más tiempo tengo que encontrar a sakura chan y al teme

-Lo siento hinata no puedo hablar ahora

Hinata asintió un poco decepcionada, hasta que naruto dijo –oye hinata de casualidad no sabes donde pueda estar sakura chan

Hinata algo sorprendida por la pregunta, respondió –Puede que esté en su casa

-Aaa claro gracias hinata, dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un borro de velocidad

Hinata agacho la cabeza pensando él quiere ver a sakura san, nooo él me quiere si no fuera así no me hubiera besado, además sakura no quiere a naruto incluso ella nos está ayudando.

…

Mientras en la casa de la pelirosa, sakura comenzó a leer todos sus diarios agradecía que no perdió el hábito de escribir todo lo que le pasaba, mientras leía era como si todos sus recuerdos que no sabía que tenía volvieran a su mente y con ello los sentimientos que ellos con llevaban, no podía creer lo que leía todo lo que el uchiha había hecho, las batallas, los akasukis, la aldea destruida, naruto salvando a todos, como ése baka siempre estuvo a su lado ahora comprendía mejor el comentario de su madre con eso de **"Mi yerno" **iba a seguir leyendo hasta que escucho unos golpes en su balcón.

Naruto apenas se despidió de hinata salió lo más rápido que pudo y no podía creer su velocidad realmente era muy rápido podía decir que incluso más que Kakashi sensei, apenas llego a la casa de sakura decidió que era mejor ir directamente al cuarto de sakura y de un salto subió al segundo piso y toco la ventana de sakura, le alegraba que la pelirosa estuviera hay a un que no estada seguro de que sakura era.

Sakura se acercó a su balcón y vio a su rubio compañero, no podía creer como había cambiado sin duda no había exagerado cuando lo describió en sus diarios, sin duda su nuevo atuendo le queda muy bien con ese cabello levemente más largo con su banda ninja de color negro y ahora era muy alto incluso más que ella como una cabeza de diferencia, no podía que creer que ese hombre fuera su ruidoso y enano amigo, pero no sabía que naruto era. Sakura no era la única que estaba de tallando su apariencia por que el rubio estaba a sombrado de ver a sakura así, con ese hermoso cabello rosa, y ese color esmeraldas en sus ojos junto su apariencia y su nuevo atuendo que dejaba ver sus esplendidas curdas, claro que no era tan voluptuosa como hinata, a naruto si antes le parecía la niña más bonita del mundo, ahora le parecía la mejer más atractiva. Los dos se quedaron analizándose mutuamente por un par de minutos, hasta que sakura salió de sus pensamientos y le abrió la ventana para que pudiera pasar, naruto paso algo sonrojado por sus pensamientos no muy sanos maldecía a su sensei por esos pensamientos y solo atinó a decir

-Sakura chan

Ella respondió –Naruto

-Eres tú, digiero al unísono

-jejeje creo que eres mi sakura chan

-baka dijo sakura dándole un leve golpe en el pecho, en cual no fue tan leve por que hizo caer al rubio al piso

-Los siento creo que no controlo mi fuerza dijo sakura mirando sus mano, -me pregunto que más adra cambiado pensó sakura recordando los entrenamientos con tsunade sama

-Está bien sakura chan, la pelirosa le extendió la mano el cual el uzumaki acepto con gusto

-Bueno sakura chan te vez muy linda dijo el rubio con un sonrojo

-Aaa pues gracias, tú también te vez bien respondió la pelirosa sin poder controlar un sonrojo, -enserio que me pasa pensaba sakura, mientras su iner no comentaba cosas muy santas, es como que sus sentimientos estuvieran fuera de control y todo empeoro cuando sasuke uchiha pareció en su ventana

-Teme donde estabas pregunto el uzumaki

Sasuke rodo los ojos recordando con pudo llegar, flashback sasuke salió de una habitación muy confundido, al parecía que estaba hospedado en hotel, cuando salió del edificio trato de orientarse pero no lograba ubicarse, pensó

-Donde rayos esta naruto

De repente sus visión cambio como si utilizara el sharingan pero a la vez era muy diferente y de alguna forma pudo ver los diferentes tipos de chakra de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, pudiendo distinguir de una manera casi inconsciente el chakra de naruto que era muy brillante, así pudiendo ubicarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo grande fue su sorpresa al ver su gran velocidad y sentía como su ojo izquierdo le estaba drenando su chakra como si tuviera su sharingan activo, pero le restó importancia paso tan rápido que los guardas de las puertas ni siquiera lo notaron.

**Fin de flashback **

…

Los tres genin del pasado estaban acomodados en la habitación de la pelirosa, naruto está en la cama esperando a que alguien se le ocurriera algo, sasuke esta recostado en la pared tratando de pensar una solución y sakura está sentada en sima de su tocador pensando en que había pasado, pero no podía evitar ver al uchiha enserio los años lo habían tratado bien, pero tan bien recordaba todo el dolor que él le hizo sentir según sus memorias con ayuda de sus preciados diarios, volteo a ver al rubio y pensó que el tan poco se había qué dado atrás se había vuelto en un joven muy atractivo.

-o por kami sama los dos están muy sexis y están en nuestro cuarto gritaba iner sakura mientras le corría sangre por la nariz, -enserio desde cuando te volviste tan pervertida pensó sakura, -que no me puedes culpar solo mirarlos son como ángeles, uno tan cálido como el sol y el otro tan frio como la noche chillaba iner sakura.

Naruto ya cansado del silencio separo y expuso los hechos, mientras sasuke y sakura lo miraban – A ver creo que es obvio que estamos en el futuro

-o enserio y te diste cuenta tu solo dijo sasuke con un tono burlón Naruto ignoro el comentario del emo y siguió –Y esto no es un genjutsu ¿verdad?

-Sí no lo, es respondió el uchiha está ves más serio

-Bueno obviamente hemos cambiado yo por ejemplo me siento diferente es como si tuviera más poder

-De hecho yo también siento que soy más fuerte

-yo también además que creo que mi ojo izquierdo se siente diferente

-Si además que te falta un brazo dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-hmp respondió sasuke

-y que es lo último que recuerdan pregunto sakura

-Bueno me acuerdo que estábamos con el pergamino, luego comenzó a brillar y cuando desperté estaba así, sasuke y sakura asintieron dando a entender que ellos recordaban lo mismo

-Entonces fue por el pergamino

-Cómo puede ser posible pregunto el uzumaki

-no tengo ni idea respondió sakura, pero esa es la única explicación

-Tal vez por eso, estaba escondido en la biblioteca del señor feudal dijo sasuke

-Bueno y ahora que asemos

-Hay que averiguar alguna forma de como volver, además me está molestando no tener un brazo dijo el uchiha mientras con su único brazo se muy vía el cabello hacia atrás estresado, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo que es de color morado con anillos atreves de todo el ojo junto unos magatamas

-AAA pero qué demonios te paso grito el rubio, sakura también se sorprendió al ver el ojo izquierdo de su compañero

Antes de que alguna hiciera algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a mebuki la madre de sakura, que fue a ver qué pasaba al escuchar un grito

-Mama chillo sakura avergonzada, además que tenía don chicos en su habitación no quería que hubiera malos entendidos

-Sakura porque no me dijiste que teníamos invitados, venga ya vamos almorzar Sasuke y naruto se miraron y el rubio dijo –Lo siento no queremos molestar deberás -Tranquilo como me voy a molestar al ver al héroe de konoha es todo un gusto

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato por la amabilidad de la madre de sakura además que lo llamo héroe, y sasuke tan bien estaba sorprendido pero lo oculto muy bien, sakura ya lo sabía nuevamente gracias a sus diarios

-Bueno pueden esperar en el comedor dijo mebuki saliendo de la habitación, pero antes le dio una mirada gélida al uchiha

-Que tanto ha cambiado pensó a sasuke normalmente las personas lo trataban con mucho respecto e incluso admiración

Los tres genin del pasado se miraron y asintieron, luego cuando todos estaban en la mesa, sakura estaba en medio de los dos shinobis y al frente estaban sus padres todos comían en un silencio grato disfrutando del almuerzo

-Está muy bueno deberás exclamo el uzumaki

-Me agrada que te guste respondió mebuki

-Y dime cuéntame la historia dijo kizashi el padre de sakura con una sonrisa

-¿Cual historia?

-Como que cual cuando paliaste en la cuarta guerra y todo eso

Los tres ninjas se atragantaron al instante desconociendo ese acontecimiento, incluso sakura no sabía que había pasado una guerra de hecho no había más diarios después de los acontecimientos de la misión del país del hierro

-Si como derrotaste a madara y a los muertos que fueron revividos Esta vez los tres genin abrieron los ojos a un más intercambiando miradas

-Papa creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso

-Ha pero tú siempre te rehúsas acotárnosla dijo kizashi con una la grima estilo anime en el rostro

-Ya déjalo de seguro no es nada agradable recordar eso dijo mebuki

Los tres agradecieron mental mente a la madre de sakura ahora estaban más confundidos debían ponerse a tanto de todo y sakura ya tenía una idea de quien podría ayudarlos, el almuerzo siguió con normalidad hasta que los tres del equipo 7 decidieron salir a buscar más información

…

-Y ahora adónde vamos pregunto el rubio, con las manos sobre su cuello

-Pues a buscar información baka, debemos saber que ha pasado en estos años dijo la pelirosa

-Bueno yo tengo algo que hacer después hablamos dijo sasuke

-Oye teme no te, naruto no pudo seguir hablando por que el uchiha ya se había ido del lugar en un borrón de velocidad

-Enserio es velos pensó sakura

-Sakura chan adónde vamos, pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

Espero que no haya dejado los malos hábitos respondió la pelirosa, naruto la miro con función

-Después te das cuenta sígueme

…

Con sasuke se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento tenía que probar algo sus habilidades, sasuke corrió con la cata que tenía y comenzó hacer prácticas de taijutsu a un que a un tenía una duda como rayos hacia ninjutsu con una sola mano, recordó que podía hacer el chidori de inmediato su mano comenzó a estallar en electricidad y corrió con toda su velocidad y estrello la técnica a una roca cercana y la volvió polvo, sasuke miro su mano pensando enserio me he vuelto tan poderoso.

…

Naruto seguía a sakura que se dirigía a la persona más "informativa" de la aldea y no era porque su clan se especializaba en la recolección de información, sakura y naruto entraron a una tienda de flores

-Sakura chan adonde estamos

Sakura suspiro –En la florería yamanaka,

Naruto alzo una ceja con una expresión de confusión, -es la floristería de ino aclaro sakura al ver que su amigo no entendía

-Es cuche que me llamaban respondió una hermosa chica de cabello rubio algo opaco y unos ojos azules

-ino dijo sakura al ver como se había vuelto su amiga

-hola frente ase mucho que no te veo, a hola naruto

El uzumaki tuvo que admitir que ino se había vuelto muy bonita, pero salió de sus pensamientos respondiendo el saludo –hola ino

-En que les puedo ayudar, ¿paso algo en el hospital? Pregunto ino

-No es nada solo vinimos a saludar, contexto rápido la pelirosa

-A en ese caso sigan, la rubia los guio la otra parte de la tienda en un pequeño jardín donde usualmente ino utilizaba para tomar un té y relajarse

Ya los tres shinobis sentados, sakura intento sacarle información a ino de una manera sutil

-oye ino y cómo te ha ido, sakura conociendo a ino de seguro la rubia se iba air por las ramas y soltaría toda la información

-Bueno de hecho me ha ido bien sabes desde la guerra e tenido muchas responsabilidades ya sabes lo de mi padre apenas me convertí en jonin tu be que asumir el liderazgo del mi clan además de ayudarle a mi madre con la florería junto las misiones me tienen agotada, iner sakura se mofaba como ino cerda es tan predecible

-Enserio se ve que te esfuerza, comento naruto

-Bueno a todos realmente, incluso el vago de shikamaru se esfuerza como asistente del hokage, naruto y sakura trataron de ocultar su sorpresa la solo idea de pensar esfuerzo y shikamaru en la misma oración era impresionante

-Y hablando de esforzarse sakura escuche que tsunade te quiere hacer la directora del hospital verdad?

-A bueno no lo sé, respondió sakura fingiendo naturalidad lo más que pudo

-oye sakurita me acompañas a la cocina, atraer él te, la pelirosa asintió

Las dos kunoichis se retiraron la cocina dejando al rubio, ino se recostó en el mesón viendo directamente a la pelirosa diciendo –y bien ¿cómo te fue? Con aquello, sakura la miro confundida

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ino frunció el ceño –Lo de apartarte de el definitivamente de naruto dejándole el paso libre a hinata porque tú no lo mereces y ese montón de estupideces, sakura abrió un poco los ojos y de repente un recuerdo cruzo por su mente

Flashback

-Oye sakura estas segura de lo vas a ser, pregunto ino con un semblante serio

-Ya te dije que si

-Pero es obvio que él te ama y tú también a el

-Eso no importa, yo no merezco el merece alguien mejor

-Pero sakura tú sabes muy bien que él no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú, y eso que tiene muchas de dónde

-Ino no lo entiendes yo solo le e causado dolor y no creo que eso cambie yo solo le causo problemas

-Y crees que hinata lo ara feliz

Sakura agacho la cabeza y respondió –Ella fue la primera que lo reconoció, ella siempre lo amo, además ella es muy linda, amable de seguro lo ara feliz, yo me encargare de eso

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Cuestiono la rubia

-Me apartare definitivamente de él, y luego me iré con sasuke kun para no estorbarles

-Pero sakura

-Ya basta ino ya lo decidí

-Sabes sakura antes te tenia envidia, sakura abrió un poco los ojos pero la rubia continuo –porque tuviste tu príncipe azul alguien que siempre te apoyaba y te protegía de cualquier peligro, lo supe en la tercera fase del examen chunin cuando ese cabeza hueca te alentaba con seguridad como si supiera de que tu podrías vencer sabiendo que ya estadas atrapada en mi jutsu, y de alguna forma lo lograste y de ahí en adelante solo veía como ustedes se volvían más unidos y el solo te quería cada vez más, tanto que arriesgaba su vida su sueño por ti.

-Lo sé por eso mismo tengo alejarme de él dijo sakura le bastándose del asiento y saliendo del lugar soltando unas amargas lagrimas

Fin de flashback

-Y parece que no te funciono dijo la yamanaka, sin saber sacando a sakura de un recuerdo que no sabía que estaba hay, pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

…

Mientras con el uzumaki él estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo hasta que escucho una voz muy gruesa

-Oye mocoso ¿qué ha pasado?, naruto miro por todo lados a ver de a dónde venía esa voz pero no encontraba de dónde provenía esa voz, hasta que de un momento a otro apareció en un lugar que él ya había visto antes pero cuando giro a ver a su prisionero digamos que casi se hace en sus pantalones cuando vio al kitsune completamente libre de su prisión además estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración uno ayudaba que lo pudiera ver fijamente, antes solo lamente podía ver su sombra o si a mucho sus ojos pero ahora lo veía en todo su esplendor con esos colmillos, sus enormes garras y esos ojos sangre que te congelaban de miedo con solo un vistazo enserio es aterrador

-Estúpido ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto solo estaba pasmado viendo el enorme kitsune y dijo con tartamudeo –kyuubiii, naruto salto hacia atrás poniendo en pose de pelea

-Enserio estas muy raro naruto ¿te paso algo? Y ya sabes que prefiero que me digas kurama

Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido –kurama a si se llama el kyuubi pensó el rubio sorprendido, el kitsune reparo mejor en el rubio mirando su postura de combate que no era la que usualmente utilizaba de hecho era muy básica, kurama recordó que fue lo que lo despertó en primera lugar

Flashback

Kurama durmiendo tranquilamente después de esa pelea con ese otsutsuki tenía que admitirlo fue divertido más cuando grito de dolor al sacarle los ojos quien diría que princesita fuera tan sádica, después de unas horas de repente sintió como un leve temblor hizo mover todo el espacio mental de jinchuriki, pero le restó importancia y volvió a su siesta hasta que por mera curiosidad decidió ver qué pasaba y como la de pelo chicle lo llevaba a es florería lo raro es que hasta donde el sabia la pelirosa había lastimado profundamente a naruto pero el actuaba como si nada, pero después de un rato de ver como se comportaba su cachorro de extraño decidió preguntar

Fin de flashback

Después de un rato el zorro hablo –No eres naruto, el uzumaki lo miro con una ceja levantada

-Claro que soy naruto deberás, y por cierto como te lideraste

El kitsune ya estaba intuyendo lo que pasaba pero no sabía cómo era posible pero de todas formas contesto –Tu mismo me lideraste

-Queeee, de repente naruto abrió los ojos llegando imágenes a su mente en forma de recuerdos, recordaba como lidero a el kyuubi o mejor dijo kurama para pelear con alguien que no reconocía todo era muy confuso

-Es verdad kurama

-Ya lo recuerdas, ahora me puedes decir que rayos está pasando

-Bueno es muy complicado, veras no soy en naruto de este tiempo

-Eres del pasado ¿verdad? Termino de decir kurama, naruto asintió –Ya me lo suponía suspiro el kitsune -Y como paso pregunto kurama, Naruto prosiguió a contarle la historia a su aparente amigo

…

Mientras afuera del subconsciente del rubio estaban sakura e ino mirándolo con una expresión confundida de un momento a otro escucharon al uzumaki gritar y cuando lo vieron esta con los ojos cerrado como si estuviera meditando

-Que rayos le pasa pregunto sakura

-no lo sé, las beses que esta así es cuando está apunto de usar el modo sabio ¿verdad?

Sakura recordaba que con esa técnica naruto pudo vencer al líder de los akasukis pero la verdad no sabía en qué consistía tal técnica así que solo asintió

…

En la mente del rubio naruto acababa de contarle la historia, el zorro solo suspiraba –Tenían que ser los uzumakis enserio no tenían límites con su fuinjutsu, dijo kurama suspirando tratando de pensar alguna manera para solucionar este problema

-Otra vez con eso de los uzumakis ¿qué tiene que ver mi apellido con todo esto?

-Si serás estúpido gruño el zorro pero decidió explicar le de todas maneras de seguro el todavía no está enterado de su descendencia pensó el kitsune –Mira los uzumakis fueron un clan muy avilés en el fuinjutsu y de seguro fueron ellos que crearon ese sello para viajar en el tiempo o al menos tu conciencia

-Que tenía un clan pregunto naruto sorprendido sin duda este día ya se había sorprendido mucho

-Claro no más tu madre era una maestra del fuinjutsu

-Mi madre, sabes ¿quién es?, el zorro se maldijo todavía no se acostumbrado de hablar con una menor versión del rubio y era obvio que no estará enterado de muchas cosas, pero ya que más daba

-La conociste cuando intentabas controlar mi poder, nuevamente naruto comenzó a recordar y junto a ello los sentimientos de haber podido conocer a su madre y que ella misma le conto la historia de amor de sus padres y los consejos que le dio, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro pensando –mi mama y mi papa me amaban

…

Nuevamente con la pelirosa y la rubia ya estaban algo angustiadas por que naruto ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado y de repente comenzaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro

-debemos hacer algo esto ya no es normal grito sakura viendo a su amigo

-Tal vez pueda entrar a su mente y ver qué sucede pero,

-¿Pero qué? Por no la ases

-Tú sabes que no es tan fácil, y más en el estado de jinchuriki de naruto tal vez la vestía no sea tan amigable

…

-Bueno niño será mejor que regreses esas chicas están alteradas, naruto abrió los ojos recordando a sakura chan y a ino después de todo eso la compañía de ellas se le había olvidado por completo

…

Ino ya estaba haciendo poses de manos lista para entrar a la mente del uzumaki cuando este abrió los ojos bruscamente asiendo que ino detenga su jutsu, pero antes de que el rubio digiera algo ya tenía una pelirosa abrasándolo con fuerza bueno el diría con mucha fuerza en realidad lo estaba asfixiando pero por nada del mundo rompería ese abrazo

Sakura apenas vio como el uzumaki abría los ojos no pudo y se lanzó hacia el diciendo su nombre entre sollozos, era como si el simple hecho de pensar que naruto estaba las timado o en problemas y no poder hacer nada la frustraba de una manera que nunca pensó que sentiría, los dos sé quedaron abrazados por unos minutos mientras sakura se escondía y se arrullaba en el pecho del uzumaki la verdad es que era muy calientito y confortable, y pues naruto estaba en el cielo hasta que ino tocio para que supieran donde estaban los dos apenas reaccionando y apartándose cada uno con un sonrojo a un que a naruto tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Los shinobis continuaron hablando de cosas que según ino era insignificante pero para sakura y naruto era información probablemente útil más que sería bueno que ellos estuvieran enterados de algunos acontecimientos por más vanos que parezcan, hasta que ino no aguanto más su curiosidad y pregunto la duda que tenía hace unas horas

-Naruto ¿qué te paso?, ya sabes lo de antes cuando te quedaste inmóvil

-A bueno pues veras, naruto no sabía que responder hasta que escucho la voz de kurama –solo dile que estabas hablando con migo, -¿estás seguro?, si de todas maneras todo el mundo ya sabe de mí.

-A bueno estaba hablando con mi inquilino deberás

-Aaa por eso estabas así, era obvio que sakura no sabía a qué se referían pero otra vez como usualmente estaba haciendo todo ese día ocultaba su con función o sorpresa

Hablando de eso quiero probar algo naruto se concentró y de repente un manto de chakra anaranjado lo cudrío dándole una apariencia increíblemente sorprendente y esa forma de flamas lo hacía también algo intimidante además que su ropa cambiaba ligeramente formando magatamas y de detalles en negro y con esa luz sorprendente anaranjada que emanaba dejo a sakura y a ino con la boca abierta mientras el rubio se miraba su cambio además que se sentía increíblemente fuerte

-Guau nuca te había visto transformado tan de cerca dijo ino acercándose más al uzumaki y sakura todavía no salía de su asombro, mientras naruto se rascaba su nuca algo nervioso y decidió desactivar su trasformación

-Jejeje bueno solo quería comprobar algo

-Bueno de todas maneras te ves genial cuando lo haces

-Eso creo, sakura chan ya deberíamos irnos, la pelirosa salió de su asombro y asintió, los dos miembros del equipo 7 se retiraron de la florería tiempo después la pelirosa no aguanto más y pregunto

-Naruto no piensas explicarme ¿que fue eso?

-Sakura chan después te explicare cuando este sasuke hay algo que les tengo que decir, por mera casualidad naruto detecto un aroma muy conocido por él y con unan sonrisa dijo –ichiraku ramen, sakura se volteo a ver el local que su amigo frecuentaba

-Tienes dinero porque de tanto afán yo no traje ni un yen

-Claro sakura chan respondió naruto sacando un monedero de sapo que por cierto estaba muy gordo

Sakura aguanto una risa diciendo –a un tienes eso

-Claro es gama chan respondió con ingenuidad el rubio

-Bueno vamos dijo la pelirosa tomando el brazo del rubio así dirigiéndose al local de ramen

…

Con sasuke el uchiha estaba en el campo de entrenamiento a bueno lo que quedaba de el por qué estaba lleno de cráteres por todo el campo, sasuke estaba levemente cansado incluso cuando uso repetidas beses el chidori a un que todavía le molestaba no tener un brazo y todavía se preguntaba como lo había perdido pero una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Pensé que te habías vuelto, desde

Sasuke se volteo diciendo –kakashi sensei, el peli plata solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo, -No a cambiado nada pensó el uchiha

-Pensé que te habías ido vuelto a ir a tu viaje de redención

Sasuke no sabía a qué se refería su sensei pero con toda la naturalidad que pudo respondió –vine por unos asuntos

-Entiendo ¿no piensas saludar a naruto y a sakura?

-Hmpf respondió el uchiha

Kakashi pensó algunas cosas no cambian- vamos su pongo que naruto debe estar en el ichiraku ramen

…

Sakura no dejaba de ver al uzumaki mientras comía su tercer tazón con felicidad –Naruto me vas a decir que paso

-Bueno sakura chan creo que es mejor esperar a que este sasuke pero, naruto iba a volver a hablar pero un montón de chicas comenzaron a rodearlo diciendo –Naruto kun, acepta estoy, eres tan genial etc.. Dejando apartada la pelirosa que por alguna razón sentía una ira inmensa, naruto estaba rodeado sin saber cómo actuar ante esta situación pero sintió un instinto acecino en provenía atrás del montón de chicas, el kitsune apenas lo sintió solo trato de advertir al rubio

-Niño huye que esto se va poner feo, naruto no entendía a lo que se refería el zorro pero cuando vio a su compañera con los ojos blancos y como su cabello se elevaba levemente y con un puño alzado lo supo estaba muerto, las chicas apenas vieron ala demonio rosa como le habían apodado salieron despavoridas tratando de salvar sus preciadas vidas, pero sakura cuando vio como esas "arrastradas y busconas" como les llamaba su iner salían corriendo su ira fue dirigida a su amigo rubio

-Kuramaaaa ayudaaaa grito expando el uzumaki

Y la pelirosa solo grito –Narutoooo bakaaa mientras mandando un golpe a la cabeza del rubio enterándolo al piso, sakura cuando ya se calmó miro como naruto a un estaba enterado en el piso medio inconsciente pensando –tal vez exagere un poco, sakura se agacho y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a parce, naruto observo algo mareado como sakura le extendía la mano el torpemente trato de tomarla tomo algunos intentos pero por fin logro tomar la mano de la pelirosa, pero cuando trato de levantarse en pujo muy fuerte lo que causo que sakura se tumbara encima de él, sakura cuando se repuso se la repentina caída noto como estaba muy cerca del rostro de naruto pudo notar más de cerca sus hermosos ojos azules y sus extrañas marcas que de alguna manera le parecían tiernas e inocentemente poso una mano en su mejilla, naruto cuando repuso de la mueva caída vio como esos bellos ojos esmeralda lo miraba y como unos eleves mechones rosas tan bonitos tocaban su rostro además cuando ella toco una de sus mejillas se sintió en el cielo, pero salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz profunda de su compañero

-Que están haciendo, dijo sasuke en el camino logro sutilmente sacarle información a sus sensei pero cuando vio a sus compañeros en una pose muy comprometedora y por alguna razón no le gustó mucho.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura, tuve esta idea hace unas semanas y no pude evitar escribir lo cual me costó mucho, al principio solo sería dos capítulos uno donde naruto, sasuke y sakura se pasan a sus cuerpos ya grandes y otro viceversa pero como pueden ver salió muy largo así que decidí parar acá y seguir en otro capítulo tal vez esta historia tenga unos 6 capítulos como máximo supongo pero hay que ver, es que hay muchas cosas que se puede hacer con ellos y como pueden leer trate de colocar todo en contesto y kurama será importante.**

**Aclaraciones: si no entendieron eso de los recuerdos, es como cuando vemos una foto muy vieja y recordamos ese momento algo similar pasa con ellos pero solo pasa cuando es momento puntual por ejemplo algo tan ambiguo como la guerra no lo recuerda bien porque pasaron muchos acontecimientos en ese tiempo, pero si es un recuerdo puntual naruto conociendo su madre eso si lo recuerda. Y recuerden que aunque en este capítulo parezcan algo maduros a un son niños solo actuaron así por lo serio de la situación. **

**Sin más que decir dejen hasta la próxima, dejen sus sugerencias en los comentarios **


End file.
